This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The West Virginia University (WVU) Flow Cytometry Core Facility was established in 2002 as part of the Center for Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) grant in Signal Transduction and Cancer. The Flow Cytometry Core Facility offers analytic flow cytometry and cell sorting to WVU and neighboring institutions, and supports COBRE investigators as well as other NIH-funded projects. In the past 3 years the facility has supported research leading to 23 peer-reviewed publications and over 20 abstracts. This application describes 1) the Facility's history, current instrumentation, and personnel, 2) the Core Facility Operational Plan, 3) the contribution of the Core Facility in fulfilling research objectives of COBRE-funded and other projects at WVU, 4) the Facility's role in current and future cancer-related projects including research projects described in the COBRE grant renewal application, and 5) a report on successful efforts at obtaining funding for a state of the art cell FACSAria cell sorter.